Technical Field
The present invention relates to targets, more particularly, to targets that can be repeatedly used without wearing out.
Background of the Invention
A familiar target at shooting ranges is a piece of paper with a bulls eye that is mounted to a pulley system that allows the marksman to pull the paper target in after he/she is finished to review his/her performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,757,626 (the '626 patent) teaches a target that is made of a 1) a target body in the form of a foam block; 2) a single “self-sealing layer” covering the front face of the target body; and 3) a single fabric layer covering the single self-sealing layer. According to the '626 patent, when the an arrow passes through the fabric layer and the self-sealing layer, the self-sealing layer self seals as the arrow becomes embedded in the target body. An image is provided on the fabric layer of the target preferably by a dye sublimation process. According to the '626 patent, the combination of the self-sealing material and the manner in which the image is applied to the target material permits repeated use of the target. The self-sealing material is preferably small cell, cellular plastic or rubber, such as open cell styrene butadiene rubber (SBR) or open cell styrene. Unfortunately, because the arrows become embedded in the target body, they must be removed when the target body becomes filled with arrows, which could damage the target body.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0008870 (the '870 publication) teaches a bulls eye acoustic target that includes an insulating body member made of a particular type of polystyrene (namely, extruded polystyrene foam having a density in the range of 20-70 kg/m3, preferably, 28-38 kg/m3) covered by a thermoplastic polymer such as polypropylene. According to the '870 publication, the target does not crumble when in use and the insulating body member is made of a material that is capable of allowing the projectile to penetrate the insulating body member and keeping that portion of the insulating body member that has been in contact with the penetrating projectile mechanically connected to the remaining portion of the insulating body member.
While, such bulls eye targets are widely used, it is desirable to create targets that mimic live animals to create a more realistic experience. Most interactive targets that offer realism, however, do not offer durability and would fail after a very short period of use. By design, rounds that are discharged from firearms are destructive by nature. Accordingly, targets made of wood, paper, foam, and most plastics degenerate quickly when being repeatedly fired at in training and recreational shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,425 (the '425 patent) describes a self-sealing target that includes a body of an ionomeric polymer such as a co-polymer of ethylene and a vinyl monomer having an acidic group. An example of such a polymer is SURLYN (Dupont Corporation, Wilmington Del.). According to the '425 patent, SURLYN has a normal density of 0.95 g/cm3 and a Shore D hardness of 65. As described in the '425 patent, the ionomeric material may also be vacuum formed into a three dimensional structure of a particular desired shape and size such as a humanoid for use in military and training application. The '425 patent, however, does not describe the durability of the targets in detail, and further does not provide a detailed explanation on whether the targets offer a realistic targeting experience, other than its shape.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for targets that are durable and mimic the body of an animal.